


Take care (of yourself)

by Mrachna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Mutual Masturbation, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrachna/pseuds/Mrachna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky teaches Steph a method of self-care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care (of yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this ask](http://metalarm.co.vu/post/91522317029/can-i-talk-about-fem-stucky-mutual-masturbation-bc), which dragged me, kicking and screaming, out of a writing slump of over a year.

“Dammit, Steph, why are men such pigs?” The sound of Jamie's voice filling their tiny, two room apartment jerks Stephanie out of the delicate slumber she was in, slumped uncomfortably over her pencil-smudged sketchpad. Automatically, her hands come up to rub her eyes, forcing the world into better focus better through the heavy remnants of sleep clouding her vision (and perhaps her poor eyesight, too). Her flatmate and best friend, Jamie Barnes is standing at the door and kicking off her shoes as she hangs up her heavy winter jacket. As she moves closer and flops down onto the couch, sprawling out over Steph's feet, the strong, heady scent of cheap men's cologne makes her chest ache in a dull way that she tells herself is due to her bad heart, but that she knows deep down is unrelated.

“'Cause they all just want one thing, Buck.” Her voice is thick from sleep, and she takes in the messy brown curls and slightly smudged rouge on her friend's face that tells her the pig Jamie is talking about probably got exactly what he wanted.

“Yeah? Well maybe they'd get it if they treated girls with some respect, or even offered to return the favour, then they'd get what they damn well wanted. Y'know whatta mean?” Bucky's blue eyes rake over the skinny woman in front of her folding over the sketchpad and dropping it onto the floor with a soft thud.

“No,” Stephanie says, only slightly bitterly, “I don't know what you mean. You and I both know that no man's been interested in me like that.” She pulls her feet out from under her friend's skirt, then stands up and stretches. Some of the tightness leaves her spine with a heavy ' _pop_ ' and she grimaces at the uncomfortable feeling that quickly passes. “Have some water before you go to sleep.” 

That's all she says before she tiptoes across the room, wary of their neighbours, and goes into their shared bedroom. Making no effort to turn on the light, she crosses the room and gets into bed, sitting on top of the blankets with her knees pulled up to her chest and her thoughts whirling. Suddenly, she's glad she'd already changed intp pyjamas, worn but warm handed down flannels from Bucky. Being small, even for a woman, had its perks. Using hand-me-downs managed to keep their clothing costs to an absolute low, which was something Steph was thankful for. She took up enough of Jamie's hard earned money with her constant sickness, medical bills and prescriptions draining their savings as soon as they managed to put away a few dollars.

It isn't that the smaller one doesn't want to contribute to the bills, far from it in fact. She earns a pittance here and there from selling paintings and portraits, but trying to hold down a job when her health is so erratic and unpredictable is damn near impossible. Even then, when she manages to get a regular gig painting signs or sketching on demand, spending hours hunched over to perfect her work only has a negative effect on an already twisted up spine, and her eyesight isn't exactly a shining beacon of perfection either. 

While Bucky never says a bad word about it, she works herself to the bone in any job she can find to keep them both secure and it eats Steph up inside that she can't help more.

She doesn't have long to herself before the brunette comes in, carefully closing the door behind her and perching on the end of the bed, ignoring the way the rickety old frame protests at the added weight.

“It's just so frustratin',” Bucky continues as if they'd never stopped talking, ignoring the way her smaller friend isn't entirely paying attention. “They get a gal all got an' bothered, then leave her high and dry!” 

“Why don't you do somethin' about it, then?” _Like stop spending your nights in cheap bars with sleazy men like that who only want you for what you can give them in the back of a dark alley._ That's what Steph really means, but she isn't the kind of girl to judge what another woman chooses to do with her body. The thought, though, of what those disgusting brutes of Brooklyn want to do, paw at Bucky like she's just a piece of meat makes her stomach turn.

Jamie laughs quietly, a short breathy laugh that betrays the wolfish smirk on her face that Stephanie knows is there despite the room being too dark for her to see. “What?”

“Of course I do somethin' about it, Stephie.” She draws out the pet name, somehow managing to make it sound absolutely lewd.

“Oh yeah? What's that then?” When Bucky doesn't answer, Steph continues. “You just yanking my chain again?” 

“I just,” a moment's pause, when she speaks again her voice has dropped in volume. “Do it myself.”

There's silence for a minute as Stephanie mulls over the words. When she realizes what her friend means, it hits her like a ton of bricks.

“You...” The blonde woman stammers, clearing her throat. “You're drunk. Go to sleep.”

“I'm not!” Protests Jamie, “you ever done it?” 

Suddenly, the air around them is stifling. Thick with unspoken words on Steph's behalf, and she lifts her hand to her heaving chest to make sure the rattling inside her isn't about to turn dangerous and ruin the moment.

“Done what?” She licks her dry, chapped lips as she asks even though she's pretty sure that she already knows the answer.

“Put a hand... Down there.” 

“No!” The word jumps from her lips, too quick and too forceful to be the truth, but it's only a half-lie. Stephanie has no idea how many times she has woken up from an entirely too pleasant and not so innocent dream about the woman sitting in front of her, talking about touching herself. More often than not, she'd been flush, hot and sticky between her legs, wet against the fingers she'd pressed against herself in the delirium of sleep.

“You're really missin' out. It feels incredible.” Bucky whistles lowly, shaking her head. There's silence as she shifts over on the bed, moving a little closer to Stephanie. Her voice is quiet and sultry, a tone that Steph has only ever heard her use on men for a free drink or two. It seems it has a similar effect on the small blonde to the effect it has on any blue-blooded male in a cheap bar. Nobody could deny that Jamie Barnes knew how to use what she had to get what she wanted.

Steph can feel the blood somehow rush upwards to stain her cheeks, but downwards to make her stomach flutter as arousal tugs at her carefully. She's struggling to form words, suddenly very glad that the room's dark so Bucky can't see her gape for words like a red-faced fish gasping for air. Thoughts are invading her head, times she thought that she'd heard noises from the other side of the room in the dead of night. Small sighs, muffled moans and the bedclothes shifting too often to mean that Jamie was asleep. Dreams that she'd had. Dreams of Bucky's head between her legs, of her best friend's hair tickling the soft, sensitive skin of her inner thighs as her tongue twists and licks and dips into places untouched by anything other than her own sleepy wandering fingers.

The lump in her throat feels impossibly large as she swallows thickly around it, taking a heavy breath and then shaking her head as if to blot out her thoughts. She barely even notices as Jamie moves, standing up and crossing the room in quick strides to flick on the lamp and fill the small room with dim light. As her eyes adjusts, she sees the outline of the brunette sitting back down again, far closer than before and with bright, wide eyes. They both sit still, comfortable in the silence that's only broken by both their breaths.

“I can't believe you ain't done it. You'll fight a man who catcalls a woman in a bar, but you never even laid a finger on yourself?” Bucky looks questioningly at Steph as the women under scrutiny shakes her head. “The first time I done it,” Stephanie feels dizzy, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was hearing about the object of her affections talk about something so private. “The first time I done it felt so good. I wasn't sure at first what I was doin'. It was like tension, so I clenched my legs. I felt so hot.” 

Bucky's cheeks are slightly flushed, but she continues speaking, obviously not embarrassed by being so frank. “I don't even remember why I felt like that, but I was so desperate for somethin', anythin'...” Steph can feel her stomach twisting, sure there's no way that her friend will continue. Part of her hopes she doesn't, but most of her hopes she will.

“Jamie, why -?” 

“So I put my hand in my panties, figurin' that it might just help and boy, was I right. I was so wet. Like nothin' I've ever felt before.” Steph clenches her thighs together to quell the feeling between them, staying quiet as a jolt of pleasure tickles her spine and fuels the fire in her abdomen. Jamie is absently chewing on her bottom lip as she speaks, and Stephanie can't tear her eyes away from the sight of her friend's teeth carefully worrying that plump, rosy bottom lip. “I wasn't even sure about what I was doin', and then I touched somethin'. A little bump, and I couldn't stay quiet.” She laughs, short and breathless.

“Buck...” Stephanie runs her hand through her messy hair as Jamie glances at her.

“An' you, Stephie. You were sleepin' right here, but then you moved, and I got a fright.” 

When the words actually process in the blonde's lust-addled brain, she audibly whimpers. The brunette's raises an eyebrow questioningly, but continues to speak. “I had to stop an' wait. Didn't want God-fearin Stephanie Rogers to wake up an' catch me at it. But when I realized you were still sleepin' I carried on.” 

Not even fully realizing what she's doing, Steph presses the heel of her hand against her crotch through her pyjamas, hooked on her friend's words. If Bucky notices the effect her words are having, she doesn't react. “It was like a fire in my belly. All tingly. Then I figured out what else I could-” She stops, narrowing her eyes as she finally realizes how what she's saying is making her friend feel. 

Stephanie's eyes are closed, mouth slack as she grinds her hand against herself, making the pressing need between her legs just feel more urgent.

“Yeah, like that.” Bucky sounds so breathless that it makes Steph open her eyes slowly, usually cloudy blue pupils mostly hidden between blown-out pupils, cheeks pink with arousal and the tiniest tinge of embarrassment. Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second and it's electric, tension in the room so thick it could be cut with a knife. “You should try puttin' your hand in your panties.”

There's the smallest moment of hesitation before Stephanie speaks.

“Show me. Show me how you do it.”

There's no hesitation in Bucky's movements as she hitches her skirt up to her hips, drags down her panties and spreads her legs wide enough to the blonde to get a good look. She drags her fingertips slowly, carefully through the damp curls between her legs and it makes Steph swear hotly under her breath.

The elder girl brushes her thumb against her own clit with the softest of touches, and it spurs on Steph to kick off her pyjama bottoms and copy her, doing it with less care and more pressure. She lets out a heavy, shaking breath at how good it feels. 

“See? I told you.” Bucky's eyes are focussed on where Stephanie is touching herself and the look in her eyes puts the blonde at ease. For once she isn't worried about how her body looks, about how sharp her hipbones are or her bony knees. Bucky is practically swallowing up everything she can see with absolutely no complaints and it puts the smaller girl at ease, fuelling her on. 

They fall into an easy rhythm without even trying, watching each other as their hands move in time. It's easy for Steph to imagine that the hands on her aren't hers, but Jamie's, inspired by the soft groans from the other person on the bed.

Bucky slides her fingers even further down, spreading her legs a little more as she slowly sinks two fingers into herself with a ragged breath, pumping them in and out. The way she's looking at Stephanie definitely turns into a challenge and well, that's something the blonde could never back down from. 

She carefully presses one finger inside herself. It's tight, and mildly uncomfortable but the unbelievable wetness that she feels makes it easier, and once she adjusts she quickly adds another one to match her friend. Carefully, she starts to move them in and out of herself, overwhelmed at how amazing it feels.

“Fuck, Steph. You have no idea how good you look.” The room is full of sounds – small, wet noises, breathy sighs, and the slightest noise of the bedsprings creaking. Bucky keeps letting out moans of pleasure as she fucks herself, moans that are probably too loud for the paper-thin walls of their apartment. Steph just whimpers near-silently, feeling slightly clumsy and inexperienced. The feeling wears off as she starts to move faster, dragging her fingertips inside and outside herself in time with Bucky, hitting a spot inside herself that makes the muscles in her thighs tense and her hips jerk up.

“Use both hands. Like this, babydoll.” Usually the nickname would frustrate her, but she says nothing and follows the instruction, bringing her other hand down to press it against that delicate little nub like she'd been doing before.

It's difficult to get into a proper rhythm as her pleasure mounts, difficult to do anything apart from drink in the sight of her best friend and touch herself messily. Bucky looks incredible, one hand fisted in the sheet and the other between her legs, quickly fucking herself with her fingers with a practised ease while she rubs fast, rough circles onto her clit with her thumb. Her head is tipped back, lips parted ever so slightly and as Steph looks, her tongue darts out to wet them. The sight makes Stephanie's flush spread, she can feel it move downwards to her chest and shoulders as she watches Jamie's hips move in small, stuttering jerks as her heels dig into the bed.

Stephanie can feel something growing as she fingers herself, a pressure in her stomach that feels like an elastic band pulling tighter. Her hips move more erratically, messing up her rhythm, but it feels so overwhelming that it doesn't bother her too much. Her thighs start to shake, muscles shifting as she squirms, torn between wanting to move against her fingers and press herself against the bed as the unfamiliar feeling builds. 

She feels like she's hanging over the edge of a cliff, trying not to fall even though she knows that falling will be the best thing she's ever done. She wants to stop, but doesn't want to at the same time, sure that if she keeps going she won't regret it.

“Buck, I feel...” She trails off, finding it hard to speak as pleasure slowly but surely overtakes her.

“Steph, just keep goin'.” Bucky's eyes are open now, watching her closely. Stephanie sinks her fingers inside herself one last time as every muscle in her body pulls tight and then – that's it. Her mind goes blank, unable to do anything but surrender herself to the best thing she's ever felt. Jumbled words spill from her lips as she trembles through her orgasm, stomach muscles quivering as she tightens around her own fingers, clenching tightly as stars explode behind her eyes, pleasure washing over her in waves. She feels her lips move, lips spilling out moans and then - 

“Bucky!” 

“Oh fuck, Steph!” She's still so caught up in pleasure that she barely even notices as Bucky comes, hard, her whole body tremoring and then going slack against the bed. Steph lets herself be swept away in pleasure that seems endless, almost blacking out as her vision goes white and then slowly returns to normal. Her heart is racing, chest heaving with breaths that seem too hard to take but it's nothing like an asthma attack. Her body is still warm all over, tingling from her head to her toes as she carefully pulls her fingers out of herself, sinking against her pillow.

Wiping her fingers unceremoniously onto the discarded pyjamas, she watches the brunette carefully, waiting for a sign of what to do now. Bucky smiles at her, looking a little dazed and then moves up the bed, relaxing next to her.

“See? I told you so.” Stephanie bats at her absently, smiling as she pulls the covers over herself.

“Yeah, yeah, don't be too smug.” Stifling a yawn, she presses her back against her friend's side, suddenly completely wiped out. It's not even that cold, but she wants to feel Bucky's comforting warmth next to her, to reassure the doubts that are settling in. Was that weird? What if Bucky thought differently of her now?

“Y'can go to sleep, 'm tired too.” Jamie rests her hand on Steph's head, drawing slow circles against her scalp through sweaty blonde hair.

“Don't wipe it on me!” She protests vehemently, and the brunette laughs.

“I already wiped my hands, don't worry. Y'want me to sleep here tonight? It's cold.” It's a lie and they both know it, but Stephanie nods anyway, glad she didn't need to ask. Bucky shifts behind her, sliding under the covers next to her and draping one arm across her bony waste. “'Night, Stephie. Promise I'll still respect ya in the morning.” She jokes, voice quiet and heavy, her drowsiness sneaking into her tone.

Stephanie barely manages to mumble out a quiet goodnight before she falls into sleep, body warm and relaxed, heart even warmer with unspoken feelings. She's so out of it that she doesn't even feel Bucky press a kiss against the back of her head, nor hear the murmurs of endearment that fall from her friend's lips until she, too, is overtaken by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for how much I suck at endings. If you want to get hold of me, hit me up on [tumblr](http://gloomybubbles.tumblr.com).


End file.
